<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kip’s not there (prologue) by Fandomz_are_chaotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125978">Kip’s not there (prologue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomz_are_chaotic/pseuds/Fandomz_are_chaotic'>Fandomz_are_chaotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Have a wonderful day :]!, I don’t plan on this being much but I hope you like it!, Original Story - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:59:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomz_are_chaotic/pseuds/Fandomz_are_chaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t plan to continue this but mainly good ol Kip seems to have gotten lost! She seemed to have been running from something, but sadly she ended up somewhere!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kip’s not there (prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do note though nothing to graphic is described, blood, death, monsters, police, and seizures are all mentioned. If any of these sorts of things are triggers for you I do not recommend reading! This story is meant to be a horror comedy, so the humor is a bit dark. But that’s all! Hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running seemed much harder now than it ever had before. Kip’s legs hurt as she dashed across the streets, She had hoped this time wouldn’t come, that they wouldn’t become suspicious of her, of course in the position she was in right now she knew that hope from before was a false one. she had to keep running no matter what, She was never told outright what they’d do to her if she got caught. From the rumors she heard... well she could guess from those she wouldn’t be in one piece after they caught her. The city light flashed their bright neon signs, their colors flashing onto the people who were walking by, the crowds themselves were in their bright colorful attire. Any of this would honestly would hurt any newcomers eyes in an immediate attack of overwhelming colors. Kip was used to it, even if she despised it, she lived here her whole life after all, the colors look cool the first few years but the amazement quickly dies down afterwards. she continued to run, hearing the officer yelling after her as she did so. Oddly enough the more Kip ran, the slower the Cop became, and the more worried his yelling grew. Kip’s bright pink hair flew in the wind most likely smacking a few unfortunate people in the face. along with her hair was her  headphone cord that seemed to have disconnected from it source of sound it was connected to when this chase first began </p><p> She ran what felt like forever, she pushed threw what she could only assume as at least a few dozen people. She didn’t know where she was going nor did she care, as long as she got this man to lose track of where, she was she was satisfied with wherever she ended up. After what felt like hours there seemed to be less and less of the crowds, less and less people, just as less of the buildings actually. When Kip dared to turn around for the first time since she began running she realized the man chasing her was gone... but so was everything else. Adrenaline dared not to stop rushing threw her as she stopped where she was and her eyes darted around trying to identify where she was currently. The city she was just running in was no where in sight, how long had she run? The land she was in now had very little to no greenery at all unlike the little bit of green she was lucky to see in the city. the dirt was hard and cracked, not fit to have any sort of living plants come from in anyways. Though as she looked closer the dirt look very unlike any she had ever seen. It was rock solid and pitch black, one could mistake it for charcoal if they didn’t understand enough about the few plants around. Though the plants looked wilted and formed... oddly to say at the least. </p><p>Kip looked around a bit more, hoping to find a clue of where neon city might be, not that she would go back just yet but she would want to keep track of it for later. Instead of seeing her bright and colorful town though she did end up seeing what seemed to be a massive gate in the distance. Though details were very few from her distance its ominous stance could still be noticed. She rushed as quickly she could towards it, though with how sore her legs were already her running capabilities were diminished by a great amount. It soon seemed the sun had begun to set already, even though Kip could swear it was just noon. Though either way she also knew she’d need any sort of shelter she could get. Though the gate seemed so far away, in a quick moment almost as if time was warped, she seemed to be in front of the gate in less than two minutes at maximum. The odd distortion in time left Kip confused for a only a short second, but as she looked up at the gate, it seemed even more foreboding than when she first saw it, it felt as if the gate was more of a warning than an entrance. It was massive and not like any sort of garden gate either, there was locks and chains and what seemed to be humanoid figures hanging from the cuffs on their wrists. Kip gulped her hands already shaking from fear, yet she attempted to push on the gate just a tad to open it, and as if a wrecking ball hit the gate it swung open, threw the gate all Kip could see was a very thick fog, a gust of cold air flew from whatever was inside the gate. Kip knew this was going to be bad but there was nowhere else in sight, even if her hometown was in her view knowing the ruckus she just caused during her last show, well everyone would most likely be searching for her right now anyways, and let’s just say getting caught was the last thing she had on her agenda. She sighed, a warm cloud of air formed under her breath. seemingly showing how truly cold the air had gotten since she had opened the gate.</p><p> She took a single slow step, then another, soon the she seemed to be immersed in the fog, her eyes felt heavy yet her body seemed to tense, she kept going forward she heard what she could assume the creak of the gate moving in the wind just a little. A small click was audible, it echoed around her and the fog almost as if it was told to do so, cleared out in an instant. Kips eyes widened as she saw what had been hidden behind the fog the entire time, tall buildings that had the appearance of a silhouette, though each of the buildings felt way to close for any of their details to be blurred out. Any windows that Kip could only assume were windows, were bright white as if there was only void inside of the towering structures. The sky seemed to be filled with the darkest clouds Kip had ever seen, the air cold and ominous, there was cars around on the streets although they seemed as if they had all crashed and then were put back up right and never touched again. Though the landscape wasn’t the only most concerning thing kip could see at the moment, the creatures that surrounded her was what put her into a panic. all of the creatures seemed desaturated in some way or another. some seemed to have objects for heads and the rest of their body seemed to be just like a normal human’s, some were as large as the buildings, pitch black with white splatters all over. their body malformed and legs and arms connected in ways that it seemed they were melded together. Some of them were smaller and had instead of a face entire mouths instead, with tongues that themself seem to have teeth. Kip froze seeing all the monstrosity’s around her, it seemed as if almost no one looked even close to human, or of neon at this rate, her breathing grew rapid as she began to panic once more, what if any of them saw her? What if they killed her or even ate her alive. she turned to go back to the gate, she’d rather go back into the wild than be surrounded by monsters. When she did turn around however there only seemed to be a tall, dark brick wall behind her. </p><p>Creatures of all sorts seemed to be everywhere no matter where kip looked, some passing by and glancing at kip and others ignoring her entirely. it was quite easy to see her bright colors contrasted against the colors all around her after all. Tears welled up in her eyes, she could swear she saw bodies hanging from the massive antlers of a specific beast, she was scared to say at the least. She was almost frozen with fear, though she was shaking as well. She fell down on her knees leaving her to quickly curl up and cry, as an attempt to hide, she was going to die here wasn’t she? She knew it was a bad plan to listen to him, she knew it was a bad plan to go up on that stage, she knew it was all just a really, really bad plan. </p><p>But soon she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder, the fingers were quite long and felt pointed at the ends, she opened her eyes just the slightest only to see a creature that looked just vaguely like a person. It seemed to be made of a wispy black substance, like a very very dense smoke that somehow was solid. It’s eyes were just white lines and it’s mouth seemed uncomfortably wide. It’s figure made it seem like it had hair though it was just as pitch black as the rest of it so it blended in, </p><p>“Are you alright? You seem lost!”</p><p>The figure asked, it sounded oddly perky for asking if someone was alright<br/>
Kip once having processed whatever was in front of her attempted to at least crawl away, but in almost an instant the hand that was in her shoulder was gone Kip sighed and let the small amount of relief attempt to calm her down though with all that she saw it wasn’t helping all that much, but just as the figure seemingly sunk into the ground it rose once again in front of her, it’s eyes unblinking and staring at her. Any tenseness that was lost in the second before was quickly regained back, Kip froze in fear worried this was going to be the least thing she even got to see</p><p>“I’ve seen people like you get lost around these parts before... mortal I assume?” </p><p>Kip swallowed and gave a small nod. she tried to avoid eye contact with the figure but it kept bending in ways that shouldn’t even be possible to make sure it was keeping eye contact with her. It’s smile widened... though Kip was pretty sure with how wide it already was that was quite impossible. </p><p>“Oh my, mortals aren’t quite...welcomed here, at least not by most,” the figure tilted it head a little as It continued to speak,<br/>
“How about I help you! Show you the ropes and the puzzles, teach you about every person there is to know around these parts! I do have an extra bed in my apartment if your the sort to sleep!”</p><p>Kip felt uneasy to say at the least, she didn’t know why such a horrific being such as this would want to help her, but she knew any other way she went she would die quite the gruesome death.  even if this thing did plan to kill her she’d at least get a few more seconds of living then if she stayed here, she’d most likely would be bitten off in an instant if she stayed any longer in this spot. though she couldn’t mutter a word for as she still felt overwhelming amounts of adrenaline and fear pumping through her she did give another nod, she was hopeful, really really hopeful she’d find a way out of here soon, though the odds for that looks very Slim to say at the least.<br/>
“Ah, i should ask, what is you name dear mortal? I’d hate to continue to refer to you by your very short lifespan after all!”<br/>
Kip was confused why the figure said that the way it did, but seeing how there was creatures staring to notice her presence now she was quite quick and short with her response, </p><p>“Kip, kip’s my name, anywayscan we head to that apartment you mentioned now?” </p><p>Her voice was tight and shaken, it was obvious she was absolutely horrified just with everything going on,<br/>
“Of course!” The figure promptly replied while it gently grabbed kip’s wrist, not seeming to try to threaten her though it was evidently failing at such,<br/>
“my name is Lost Hope by the way! Now this might feel... odd for a moment, but don’t worry it will quickly pass!”<br/>
Before Kip had time to question on what was going to happen her sight went pitch black, each and every one of her senses felt overwhelmed with something that she couldn’t even describe if she wanted, the only thing that she could feel at the moment was the now harsher grip on her wrist. It felt like if she fell into a pool of black goop and couldn’t get out. She couldn’ta even tell she was moving anywhere at all until she felt her arm get yanked a little, she could tell she was in a room of sorts, even though she was very disoriented, so much so that she fell right over, though Lost seemed to catch her quite quickly,<br/>
“Are you alright? I know mortals aren’t used to that sort of travel but it’s the safest way since I didn’t want anyone killing you while we walked by!”<br/>
Kip gave Lost a concerned side glance, she decided to try to ignore the fact that she could of gotten killed that easy to even make one of the monsters themself worry. She stood back up fully and looked around the room trying to get a grasp of her surroundings once more. The entire area was pitch black, like she was in a void of sorts, but there was white outlines everywhere, each and every single one took shape of an object, or at least what she could assume as such. She felt almost as if in a painting as she reached over to touch a small coffee table near her, it felt like a normal coffee table at least from what she could tell. The only off thing was that it was pitch black, </p><p>“Ah I did forget to say, my apartment probably looks a tad odd to you! As you can probably tell I’m of the shadow species,” Lost continued to smile, though Kip was unsure if it was forced or not at this rate, “so to get around more comfortably my apartment was made in complete darkness, for complete darkness, I hope you don’t mind that! I can’t really change it after all...” </p><p>Kip just simple nodded, feeling her way around, there was white splatters on the wall, just like the splatters on this... things she saw earlier<br/>
“What are th-these? I-I’ve seen them a-around b-but what are t-they?”<br/>
Kip though was slowly seeming to calm down still was scared to say at the least. Though it seemed almost had been trying to keep eye contact with Kip it quickly began to shrink away a bit, looking down at the floor or what could be assumed as such. </p><p>“Oh uh, that’s blood! Th-that’s the blood of specifically people who were born from this town, anyone from here has white blood, unlike how humans have red blood. Though I believe yours species’ blood changes colors if I do remember correctly, flashy, not the best for epileptics to be near an injured kind of your sort.”</p><p>Kip’s expression went from worried to horrified once again, she didn’t even dare ask if Lost had killed someone in here to be able to have the room but it seemed it seemed to notice her expression quickly.</p><p>“Oh dear no no no! I moved in here and the blood was already there you see, I feast off of dreams not flesh, probably the last one that lived here was the sort to eat their landlord... or maybe the landlord ate them I’m unsure! landlords do tend to be the more aggressive sort... but I’d never harm a person in my life! At least not physically!” </p><p>Though the long explanation worried Kip she nodded, and decided to try to ignore the mass amounts of monster blood splattered on the wall, she found what she assumed to be a couch and sat down completely just relaxing the best she could with a large sigh, she was tired and sore, about ready to take a nap to be honest. </p><p>“Are you heading to sleep right now? I’d recommend using a bed instead, the couch sometimes eats people if you sit on it to long... I speak from personal experience, had to call some people to get me out, but you’d get stuck there for a long time...” </p><p>Kip jumped up quickly and looked at Lost with the most confused, disturbed, and worried expression,<br/>
“Haha, just kidding... well kinda, only the chairs do that, but the door to your room is right there!”</p><p>Lost pointed at a specifically bright white door, Kip sighed once more and nodded<br/>
She sleepily went into the room, which still had the odd flat yet not flat look to the room. Though luckily the bed was easily distinguishable from the rest of the room. The entire bed was bright white not just the outline, though kip couldn’t tell if that was the color of the bed or if there was a lot more death in this room than the other one. She slowly got on top of it to worried to fully cover herself in the blankets or what she could assume as such just yet. She curled up on the bed and though it took what felt like hours, though the lack of clocks didn’t really tell her what hour it was currently or how much time had passed, she had finally fell asleep, and now all she could hope for is that she either died a quick death, or that she was able to learn how to survive in a place like this as fast as possible</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>